Chocolate is Sexy
by Tofu Plushie
Summary: After trickOtreating, Raito gives L his birthday gift! It's L's Birthday! [sorry I finished this really fast so I'd have it up on his Bday and halloween....TT


October 31st is dubbed as St. Hallows Day, or more commonly known as, Halloween. Most people know of this celebration of what has become dressing up in costumes and going house to house for candy. It may not be an official holiday, or a crucial aspect to life for most; but it sure is fun.

On the afternoon of October 31st, Misa Misa came out of her room, bouncing with excitement. L, unknowing to Misa's whims, had let her see her beloved Raito. Raito, on the other hand, had known immediately what she wanted the moment he looked up at the screen.

Amane Misa was a very energetic individual and also loved to be involved in various things. Halloween was no exception. Once she'd stepped into the room, all eyes rested on her; all except for L of course, he was far too immersed in his research and…cake.

The famous blonde was wearing a skimpy white angel costume. It had the fluffy white wings and fuzzy halo. The dress cut just before her chest and shoulders and was fuzzy and soft at the edges. She had long white gloves that went up as far as they could on her arms and ended with frilly cuffs at the top. She also has long white boots to match.

"You look very pretty Misamisa-chan!" Matsuda complemented, not appearing to notice the fact that certain parts of her were not supposed to be showing. Raito said nothing but just rolled his eyes and turned around again to continue his work. However, Misa wasn't going to let him do that.

"Raito-kun! Won't Raito go Trick or Treating with Misa?" she asked, trying to sound seductive and cute at the same time, which for the most part just ended up more annoying that anything else.

"I'm too busy, Misa" he answered coldly, not even bothering to look up. She just pouted at him. She knew that L wouldn't let her go out alone, and she really wanted to go with Raito. Misa wasn't stupid though, she knew also that L would have to go with them if Raito went. L most likely would ruin her night with her boyfriend, that didn't stop her though.

"Please!" she tried one last time with Raito before she had to ask the other.

"No…" was the final answer. Misa pouted, but knew exactly what she had to do.

"Ryazaki-kuun" she started her plea. She was cut off with an abrupt "No." Unlike Raito though, L was swayed by different standards. "But there'll be candy!" she played it as smoothly as she could. She didn't need to try hard since the last word caught the detective's attention easily.

He never stopped his fingers on the keys of the keyboard. "…I suppose, the prospect of this festive tradition, could be an interesting topic to look into." He said coolly, though knowing him, the candy part was the only thing he probably liked. Misa bounced up and down happily, knowing full well that _that_ was the final decision.

The supermodel/actor dragged the two boys to her room and made them wear costumes for the festivities. At least she let them change in their own room. For Raito, that wasn't much better. The whole time he could feel Ryuzaki's eyes staring at him from behind. Raito didn't want to think of the thoughts that may have been going though the other's head, even if it wasn't what he was thinking; though in some instances he didn't actually mind if the young detective was thinking certain thoughts. He doubted that his paranoia, or maybe it was hopefulness, was actually true.

In the end Raito finally got the costume on. He was wearing a police uniform. He had the fake gun and Misa gave him a whip. L was redoing the handcuffs as Mr. Yagami walked through the door. Ryazuki had refused to wear a costume and Misa had let it slide, saying under her breath, that he already looked like he was wearing one. L had decided to ignore that comment for a reason Raito wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"You look great Raito-kun" Mr. Yagami commented. The younger Yagami smiled at his father. He knew what his father was implying and the older did not need to say anymore on that.

"Come on, Yagami-kun" L interrupted their little sappy, father-son moment. Raito just rolled his eyes and complied.

As they left the room, the brunet decided to speak up. "You do understand that Misa is just using your affinity for sweets to make us both go, right?" L just shrugged.

"The candy is worth it" he responded. If L was sure of anything, it was sweets. Raito just sighed; he sometimes wondered why he cared so much about the young detective. He didn't really have much time to think of an answer since Misa pulled him along only seconds after the brief conversation.

They finally came to a row of houses and Misa abruptly stopped, which made Ryuzaki almost fall over him, if it weren't for his strange slouched balance that held his face off the ground.

Two hours later, the three teens came back to the large building with three bulging bags of candy. Raito only had a bag because he knew someone would want it, namely L.

"Did you all have fun?" Mr. Yagami asked the bright faces…okay one bright face and two indifferent ones. Misa nodded enthusiastically and decided it time for bed. She skipped off to the door, but not before giving Raito a peck on the cheek. Once she was out the door, he turned away from everyone and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. The black rimmed eyes however, did not miss the slight action.

"Are you not tired as well, Yagami-kun?" L asked while unwrapping a chocolate bar. Raito didn't look at the other male. They were the only two left in the room now and Raito considered it safe to respond truthfully.

"I would….But the sight of you with chocolate entices me." He smirked while walking slowly and seductively to the curious boy.

"Oh?" L inquired challengingly. Oh, how Raito loved challenges. "I'd say you were 96 percent ready to have a much more eventful night." He played with the words, though he already knew it was true.

"And getting higher by the second" Raito nearly yanked L to the ground, but Ryuzaki was already ready to leave. L draped his thin arms around Raito's broad shoulders while Raito wrapped his around L's slight waist. They pulled each other's bodies as close as they could. Smashing their lips together in sweet passion, they moved along the floor, to their private room.

It took a while with all the kissing and whatnot. Finally reaching the bed, Raito practically ripped the white fabric off L's body to expose that smooth, pale, sweet skin. Ryuzaki moaned with the cold air and than again as Raito went straight for his nipples. He arched his back, wanting more of that hot mouth, wanting to feel that heat more! He licked and nipped the sensitive nub while mimicking those actions with his hand on the other one.

"Raito! Onigai!" he pleaded. Raito smirked, knowing the effect he was having on the older male.

"Patience…" he said in that oh so sexy tone. Raito began to go downward and L whimpered at the lost of contact but moaned again when Raito began massaging his hard erection through his tightening jeans. In one swift movement, the jeans and boxers were both discarded and flew across the floor. L could barely think straight, only Raito could do this to him.

Within seconds, L was back to a moaning mass of need. "Oh Raito!" The feeling of that wonderful heat on his throbbing member was overwhelming. He wanted more, but Raito would have none of it. He took his mouth way and put his fingers in his lover's mouth.

"Suck" he commanded. Ryuzaki complied, there was no way he could defy that sexy smirk in this state. When the fingers were nice and wet, Raito took L's cute ass and stuck one digit in. The detective said nothing. That was his cue to continue. He stuck another finger in and heard a strained gasp. Stopping, Raito examined L's eyes, but the slight nod told him to continue. He slid in the third and final digit, stretching the entrance wider. The slight grimace made his heart break; he didn't want to hurt his lover. The pained expression eased into pleasure and words came out even more strained.

"Move…now" The smirk came back. The younger man started to move his finger in and out. He touched a particularly sensitive spot which made the man bellow almost cry out.

Raito took his fingers out. L whimpered again. Discarding his cloths quickly, he gently placed his cock in his lover's entrance. It seemed to hurt only for a second before becoming pleasure. He waited for him to adjust before he began to move.

"Faster, please…" Ryuzaki breathed heavily. Raito complied. The room was filled with the noise of moans and harsh breathing, as well as skin slapping against skin.

L screamed out his love's name as he came all over both of them. The sound of Ryuzaki's voice screaming his name triggered his release as well. He came inside the other and pulled out soon after.

They lay together contented. For a time it seemed they were both asleep, until Ryuzaki broke the silence.

"Aishiteru, Raito-kun…."

" Love you too…" he whispered back. After a minute. "…By the way…Happy birthday…."

Yay! Finally done! Ah, that was crappy! My first lemon! Feedback please!


End file.
